fairy host club
by Rugbygurl501
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Animes i use in this story. This is a non profit fan based parody for Ouran HS, Vampire Knight and fairy tail and some black butler refrains in this story there are four made up chars. Thalia dragneel (natsu's little sister) Alanna haertfilla (lucys twin) blu fullbuster (grays twin brother) and Ancora oh and blu and gray replace hikaru and kaoru
1. chapter one first day of school

chapter one

(Alanna's pov) I wake up and start to get ready for my first day at my new school. Ouran highschool I get dressed and go to the guild "Hey La" I turn around to see my best friend Thalia dragneel. "Sup T?" "Not much. Hey you talked to Lucy lately?" "You know she doesn't tell me anything. Not since she started dating Natsu" "HEY that is my brother." "sorry lucy and I used to be best friends before they started dating and now she hardly ever talks to me." "Yeah same with Natsu. Well let's get to school can't be late on the first day." We leave the guild and go to Ouran high school and find out we both have the same teacher . "Hi class" mr cross said as he walked in "We have to new students today girls why don't you introduce yourselves" "Ok" we both say. I walk up to the fount "Hi my name is Alanna Heartfilia. And I am a Celestial wizard that is all." Thalia walks up to the front "and my name is Thalia Dragneel-" " Are you Natsu little sister?" someone interrupted her "GRAY let the girl talk" the teacher yells."Sorry. you may continue." "Yes i am his little sister. oh and I have many different powers to name three fire dragon slayer Celestial and ice." Gray rass his hand " yes Gray" "Hey Thalia you have both fire and ice how the heffull does that work?" "i can't tell you how it works but i can show you some of my powers." "ok and hey Alanna why do you shows us what you can do " mr cross said "ok i will let Thalia go first" Thalia summons Loke first she then made a fairy tail emblem that had fire inside of it and it was not malting." "WOW' everyone in the classroom says "Ok my turn. Hey Thalia i need some water" "Ok" Thalia makes some ice and then melts the ice so that there was some water. "I summon Aquarius." What do you want Alanna and why did you call me form water that Thalia made?" " Just stay here." "Ok whatever" " I summon Virgo "punishment time?" "No Virgo" "I summon Gemini" "pede pede" "Gemini please turn into me and summon scorpio and pisces." "pede pede" Gemini turns into me and summons Scorpio and Pisces." "I also have the 13th zodiac key but i can't summon her for something like this." " you and Gemini somnomed 5 zodiac spirits and you don seemed phased at all" Mr cross said clearly impressed. " The most we can Somnon together is 6 right now but we have only done that once to summon all of my sprits" "Wow um you two can sit at the table with Blu and Gray. Blu Gray rase your hands so they know who you are." "Ok" we go and sit down

* * *

huffull means hell oh and please review so i know how i am doing

only one person has reviewed my store so in till I get at least 10 reviews I am not going to write more and also I am letting you pick the name

A) Fairy host club

B) Ouran tail

C) forbidden love (because of thalia and gray)

for the reviews, I am not counting the ones that say please write more or ones that only have a vote for the name you can vote but you also have to put a real review also please fav. and fallow


	2. Chapter 2 a new friend

chapter two

Class ends and Thalia and I go to the lunchroom we look for a spot all we see a empty table so we go and sit there. "It was nice of mira to make us lunch." " I know and it is really good" a girl walks up to the table "um… is it ok for me to sit with you?" "yeah" "thanks" and the girl sits down " Hi my name is Ancora" "That is a lovely name" "thanks it means hope in latin" "Who's class are you in?" "Mr. Cross" "us to" Thalia and i say that at the same time. "I heard we got two new students but I was not in class today" "Oh my name is Alanna but you can call me La if you want" "And my name is Thalia but you can call me T" "what kind of magic can you do i do light magic" "does-" "no that does not mean i can turn on or off a light from a mile a way T" "I was going to say does have a lot of different power sound cool to you because i have any different powers." "And I am a celestial wizard" "cool well we should clean up after lunch we go back to then we have time to study or chat or relax." "Ok cool" we clean up and go back to 's class and sit at the same table as last time then Blu and Gray come in and sit down "um you are in my set." "oh sorry I didn't know" I get up and turn around "Ancora!?" "La!? so it looks like put you two at our table. I am happy we met at lunch." "Me too." "Hey if you two need any help you can just ask me" "Ok Ancora"

* * *

sorry it is short please review so I know how I am doing

only one person has reviewed my store so in till I get at least 10 reviews I am not going to write more and also I am letting you pick the name

A) Fairy host club

B) Ouran tail

C) forbidden love (because of thalia and gray)

for the reviews, I am not counting the ones that say please write more or ones that only have a vote for the name you can vote but you also have to put a real review also please fav. and fallow


	3. Chapter 3 music room 3

chapter three

Class ends so T and I go looking for something to do and we come across a room labeled music room three. "Hey Thalia maybe they have a choir here let's go in" "ok" we open the door and we see 7 people standing there four of them we have not meet along with Gray, Blu and Ancora. "Welcome to Ouran highschool's Host Club "hey T , La how are you?" "good" "stay and have some tea." "ok" we start to walk over to the table but we both knock over a small vase. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we both scream at the same time "H-how will we be able to pay for the vase?" "look as of recently we have opened up to males and we need more female hosts if you can both get 100 request each then we will forget about this… would you like some instant coffee?" "no thank you I don't like coffee at all." I tell them "I will take some" "Ok Is there anything you would like?" "I would like a vanilla chai tea latte if it is ok" "no problem one vanilla chai tea latte and one instant coffee coming right up" " oh and can i hav a piece oF cake?" "CAKE WHO SAID CAKE!" Yelled someone. "I didn't know Erza went here." "she doesn't." "then who is pulling an Erza?" " That is honey senpai he loves his cake but you don't want to get on his bad side" "sounds like someone we know." "Yeah sounds just like Erza does it." "Hi I am honey senpai and did someone say cake?" "I HAVE THE CAKE!" Ancora says but then she trips and falls destroying the cake. I look at honey senpai and see that he is about to cry. "The the the THE CAKE" honey yelled I walk over to honey "oh honey don't cry T and I know someone that is one simply one hefful of a cook and I know someone that can make a perfect cake and I can get them to make you a cake." "R-really?" "yes and we will bring it tomorrow and eat it for lunch." "Ok do you want to hold Usa-chan?" honey asked me and then holds up his stuffed bunny. I turn and look at Thalia "Are we sure this is not Erza under a spell?

* * *

please review so I know how I am doing

only one person has reviewed my store so in till I get at least 10 reviews I am not going to write more and also I am letting you pick the name

A) Fairy host club

B) Ouran tail

C) forbidden love (because of thalia and gray)

for the reviews, I am not counting the ones that say please write more or ones that only have a vote for the name you can vote but you also have to put a real review also please fav. and fallow


	4. Chapter 4 CCCAAAKKKEEE!

chapter four

Thalia and I go back to the guild "ERZA MARRI I NEED A CAAAAAAKE MADE!" I yelled "CAAAAAAKE " yelled Erza "Erza! GET IN HERE AND HELP ME MAKE THIS CAAAAAAKE." "COMING!" and Erza went to the kitchen to help make the cake. I walk over to Mira "So La why do you need this cake?" " I promised someone a cake made by the best." "You know me I am simply one hefful of a cook" "I know I know that is what I told him. Oh and thanks for the lunch." "you're welcome it was no problem." "It was delicious." i walk back over to Thalia "meet up here before school" "Ok" we both go home do our homework then go to bed._

* * *

sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer again sorry it is short please review so I know how I am doing

only one person has reviewed my store so in till I get at least 10 reviews I am not going to write more and also I am letting you pick the name

A) Fairy host club

B) Ouran tail

C) forbidden love (because of thalia and gray)

for the reviews, I am not counting the ones that say please write more or ones that only have a vote for the name you can vote but you also have to put a real review also please fav. and fallow


	5. Chapter 5 lucy

chapter five

I lay in bed "Do I have to get up?" I say out loud"Yes you do" "W-who said that" "Please you don't even recognise my voice La that is just sad" "L-Lucy is that you" "No it is the boogie man so let boogie." "Lucy! it's you" I jump up out of bed and run up to Lucy and give her a hug, "I haven't seen you in forever." "It has been two weeks. Natsu and I went on a job." "Well I have to get ready for school." "Hey can I come with you I what to see Renge again." "who?" "One of my friends" "Ok… we have to stop at the guild first." "Ok" I get dressed and then we go to the guild. "Hey La and Lucy?" " Yeah I am coming with you I want to see one of my friends." "Oh ok." we go over to Mira. "Do you have the cake?" "yes we do and it is delicious… we made ten… thanks to Erza's cake problem. Oh hi Lucy how was the job?" "good" "here's your cake and lunches" "Thanks Mira." we leave and get to school "see you guys" "bye Lucy" "bye" We go to the club room "hey guys" "Hey La" "Hey Ancora how is you?" "I is good you?" "I is good to." "HA HA HA HA" "I know that laugh" I turn around "Lucy!?" "La!?" "what are you doing here?" "talking to Renge why are you here?" "thalia and I broke two vases so now we have to be part of this club." "Ok whatever I have to go." "Will to be home tonight?" "maybe i don't know" "Ok bye sis" "SIS!?" said everyone but me thalia and lucy "Lucy you didn't tell me you had a sister." Renge said "Y-you didn't tell them about me." The bell rings. "I-I have to go we go to class. "So you are Lucy's sister?" Blu saids "Yeah I am why did she tell you about me?" "She told me about you." "and she told me." blu and gray said "Yeah when there was no gest in the club you are all she talked about. Renge wasn't in the the club so I guess she didn't tell her." "If she talked about me all the time why were you so surprised." "Lucy never told us you two were twins." "yeah we always thought you were older I mean summoning 5 zodiac keys and the 13th all at once with only help from gemin." "I told you I did that and showed you when i summoned all of my spirits but the 13th." "yeah we are stupid." "Ok class time for class." Mr. cross said.

* * *

please review so I know how I am doing

only one person has reviewed my store so in till I get at least 10 reviews I am not going to write more and also I am letting you pick the name

A) Fairy host club

B) Ouran tail

C) forbidden love (because of thalia and gray)

for the reviews, I am not counting the ones that say please write more or ones that only have a vote for the name you can vote but you also have to put a real review also please fav. and fallow


	6. Chapter 6 first day as a host

"After class Gray, Blu, Arcora, Thalia and I go to the club. "HONEY I HAVE THE CAKE." I yell but no answer. "Where is Honey senpai?" "He is with Mori senpai they should be back soon." "Oh ok" "Today is your guys first day as a host you will just watch me and then either later today ar tomorrow we will be able to take requests." "Ok" We go with Arcora on every request she gets which is a lot because she was the only one. Renge decided to go hage out this Lucy. The lunch bell rings and all the guest leave for lunch so it is just the hostess left. "You two are doing great!" "thanks" "you're welcome. How about today you two start taking requests," "ok" "Do you have the cake?" we turn and see honey senpai. "Of course" "YHAAAA CAKE." I go and get the cake and I do NOT drop it we all eat some of the cake. "This cake is the best cake I have ever had and I have had a lot of cake. "thanks I will tell Erza and Mira." "Hey La do you think Gray and I could join Fairy Tail?" Blu asked "Yeah… you are wizards right?" "Yeah we are both ice make wizards." "cool how about after school today we go to the guild. You can all come" "Ok" we eat all the cake then the bell rings and we go to class."why do we need to learn slop?" blu asked me "I don't know the only person i know that would be remotely interested in this is my friend levy mcgarden." "Levy!? she is my cousin" Ancora said "Levy never said she had a cousin that goes here." "she doesn't know… she doesn't even know that I am a wizard." "wo-" "BLU,GRAY,ANCORA,THALIA,ALANNA. PAY ATTENTION." Mr. Cross yield "sorry Mr. Cross" I said. class ends and we go to music room 3. "What are we wearing today?" "we are going to be animals. "I call being the wolf." Ancora said. "I am going to be the dog" I say "I am a lion." Thalia said "did someone say lion?" "Loke how are you?" i ask "good you." "I is good" "La look at me." honey senpai came out in the most adorable bunny costume we all get dressed blu and gray were both penguins mori was also a bunny Kyoya and Tamaki were both cats. everyone loved the animal costume and i got 10 requests and one of them was blu yes he actually actually requested me and Thalia got 9 and one of them was gray. after the club we leave and we head for the guild

* * *

please review so I know how I am doing

only one person has reviewed my store so in till I get at least 10 reviews I am not going to write more and also I am letting you pick the name

A) Fairy host club

B) Ouran tail

C) forbidden love (because of thalia and gray)

for the reviews, I am not counting the ones that say please write more or ones that only have a vote for the name you can vote but you also have to put a real review also please fav. and fallow


	7. Chapter 7 wecome to the the guild

chapter seven

"Hey Mira can you whip something up for me and my friends there are eight of us ten counting me and T." "Ok is there anything in particular you want?" "something Erza would like." "Ok on it" "ok so who has magic… I know ouran is for both wizards and no-wizards." "gray, blu, me, mori, and honey." "what are mori and honey?" "mori is a doll attack and honey is a requip." Ancora told me "ok well you all can join let me get the master" "ok" I go to get gramps. "Hey Mira is gramps up stairs?" "Yep" "Ok thanks." I run upstairs "GRAMPS" "yes La?" "I have five friends that want to join the guild." "Ok here is the stamp and ink all colors." "Thanks" I take the stuff and run down stairs and back to the table. "I have the stuff to put the mark on you guys honey what color and where?" "blue and on my left shoulder."(just like Erza) "ok" I put the stamp on honey "mori, Ancora, blu where and what color do you want your mark?" "black and right arm."mori said. "purple and on my back" "ok" Ancora and I go to the back and I put the mark on Ancora "Blue and I want it on the right side of my chest." Blu takes off his shirt so I can put the mark on his chest I then put it on him. and "Gray how about you?" "same as blu but in gray" "Hey Thalia can you put it on gray I am going to help Mira bring out the food." "Ok" I walk over to Mira and look back at the table and see the smile on Thalia's face when Gray took off his shirt. Mira and I brought the food over gray and blu still had their shirts off. "THALIA!" Thalia looks at the door and sees Natsu at the door. "NATSU!" she gets up and runs it the door "how is my big brother?" "I is good. how is you." "I is good to. I am going to go sit with my friends five of them are joining the guild." "cool I go to go see you later." "bye bro" "bye sis" Natsu leaves and Thalia comes and sits back down. "sorry I ran up to natsu i haven't seen him in two weeks." "It is ok. I can tell you love your brother." Gray said with his shirt still off. "how about we all go to my house for a bit?" "ok" we all leave and go to my house "when are you two going to put your shirts back on?" Ancora asks "you don't need to if you don't want to." Thalia and I said at the same time. "Ok Ok we will keep our shirts off." blu and gray said at the sametime Thalia and I just smile "Hey with your shirts off I can tell who is who." "Hey Ancora Thalia do you want to spend the night since tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have school." "ok… wait can we play minecraft." "of course we can play minecraft." "Hey can we play before we leave?" blu asks me. "ok I know how to make it so all six of us can play!" I connect everyone to my village and we play in till midnight "We should probably get going it is late and our mom is probably worried about us." "see ya later hey swing by the guild tomorrow at like 10ish ." "ok we will be there." Gray and blu leave and we play minecraft for another hour. "Hey who wants to play truth or dare?" Ancora asks "but we hardly know you." Thalia said "I know it is a good way to get to know some one." "Your right Ancora. Ok let's play. Thalia you go first." "Ok Ancora T or D?" "truth." "Do you like. No do you have a crush on someone?" "yes. Al T or D?" "Truth" "Are you and lucy close?" "we were before she and natsu started dating." "Thalia T or D." "Truth." "Do you have a crush on gray?" "m-maybe" "so yes" "La do you have a crush on blu." "yes" "ok Ancora truth or dare." "truth the person you like is he in the host club if not is he in a club if so what club?" "He is in the dark magic club he is a wizard." "cool" "Thalia Truth or dare?" "dare" "On monday I dare you to request Gray and tell him that you like him." "ok… La truth or-" "dare" "ok i dare you to tell blu how you feel tomorrow at the guild." "Ok Ancora truth or dare." "dare" "I dare you to invite your crush to either the guild or the club and tell him how you feel." "ok" I look at the time 2:00 am. "we should get to bed." "yeah" we all go to bed."

* * *

please review so I know how I am doing

only one person has reviewed my store so in till I get at least 10 reviews I am not going to write more and also I am letting you pick the name

A) Fairy host club

B) Ouran tail

C) forbidden love (because of thalia and gray)

for the reviews, I am not counting the ones that say please write more or ones that only have a vote for the name you can vote but you also have to put a real review also please fav. and fallow


	8. Chapter 8 first date

chapter eight

I wake up and look at the time 6:30 so I go back to sleep "La get up you have to get ready." I wake up and see Ancora and Thalia both dressed and ready to go "why are you two dressed?" "we are going to the guild to meet up with blu and gray I get out of bed "oh yeah" i get dressed and we leave for the guild "should we take a small job?" "sure mira has that list in done in one day easy jobs." we get to the guild "hey girls!" "Hey Blu do you want to do a job?" "ok" we go in and I go over to mira "Hey Mira I need that list of easy one day jobs… and not the one for S-class." "ok...why not the S-class list?" "I am going on a job with the new guild member my friends." A request caught my eye. It was one dealing with a sea monster that terrorized people in their area "We will do this one." I point to the one with the sea monster "ok" I walk back over to the table "I have the job." "Ok." we leave and go do the job. Thalia and I didn't just our full power if we would of it would have taken the two of us three point two seconds. we know because we took down a sea monster last week but today it took us an hour we then go back to the guild. "Hey La can I talk to you." "um ok do you want to go outside or do you can't to go to my house?" "Why don't we go to your house." "ok" we get to my house and go in my room "So what do you want to ask me?" "um I know we don't know each other that good but would you like to go on a date wi-" "Yes" I say before Blu can even finish his sentence "when do you want to go on our date?" I ask "how about tonight at 6 so in hours" "Ok let's go tell the others." "Ok"we go to the guild and tell the other Gray was not phazed but Thalia and Ancora were so surprised "Why are we still here we have to get you ready" "ok" we go back to my house and I get ready for my first date ever and I can hardly wait. "I am so excited!" I told them "this is La's first date ever." "THALIA no need to say that." we all start laughing "Hey Ancora meet us at the guild monday and if lucy doesn't come with me I will tell you how the date goes." "Ok wait why monday?" "sundays are Lucy and I hang out."I say as I walk over to a jewelry box I have and pull of a necklace the pendant is a small square ruby that my grandma gave me I also pull out a sliver ring that has love you more engraved in it an inside joke with my grandma and I put on a dark blue dress. "You look awesome." we all turn and look at the door. "BLU!" I yell "we will go I have to finish that math thing." Thalia said "yeah bye see you monday. "bye" "hey T want help with that math thing." "yes" they leave "I should go to" Gray said "bye" "bye bro" Gray leave "So where are we going?" "It is a surprise" "ok" "we just have to wait for the driver to drop Gray off at home and then come back to pick us up." we wait for 10 minutes and the driver gets back blu whispers something in his ear and then we got in the car and we go somewhere. The car stops and we get out and we are in a beautiful garden with a picnic set out on the ground looking over cliff and we can see the sun set every thing is perfect "I hope you like the dinner I had Mira help me because I am not that good of a cook and I didn't know what you like." "Thanks" we sit down and start to eat but it was to silent even with us talking so i stand up "is everything ok La?" "Yeah I just think it is to quiet so I am going to summon Lyra and have her play a song." "Ok" I summon Lyra and tell her to play a lovely romantic song for us and she does every thing is just perfect we sit there and I lay my head on his shoulder and we just look out and see the city light for away in the back in the dark next thing I know I fall asleep.

* * *

please review so I know how I am doing just an FYI the next chapter is going to be short


	9. Chapter 9 Blu's POV

chapter nine

(blu's P.O.V.) La fell asleep on me so I call my driver to help me clean up and I carry La to the car and lay her down with her head on my lap. "Where are we going?" my driver asks me. "Take us to my house… I can't get into her house and I don't want to wake her." "Ok" La sleeps most of the way when we turn into my driveway she wakes up "Hi sleepy head." I say with a smile "where are we?" "we are at my place you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." "ok" we go in "you can sleep in the room next to mine and I will have one of my maids get you some P.J's we have a lot because my mom makes clothes." "Ok" I show her to the room she will be staying in. "LIZZY" "Yes blu." "Can you please bring an assortment of PJ's here for La?" "Ok" Lizzy leaves and I sat on the bed with La "So are you doing anything tomorrow?" "why?" "I want to hang out tomorrow" "um I don't know lucy and are are supposed to hang out... we don't get to see each other that often now that she and Natsu started dating and she went on a two week job so I didn't get to see her for two weeks." "I see you want to hang out with your sister if it was me I would want to hang out with Gray." "We might be able to go to the movie at like 7ish." "Ok wh-" "I have the the PJ's." Lizzy says as she walks in. she picks out a small light pink dress and Lizzy helps her. La comes back out looking adorable and sits back down on the bed. "That is a very pretty necklace you have is that a real ruby?" "yeah my gramma got it made for me the ruby is from my great grandfather's ring." "Well we should get to bed." "Ok" "Would you like me to put that ring on the table?" "NO don't touch it" "OK Ok ok." "sorry this ring means everything to me." "Ok. night." "night." La fells asleep and I go to my room and go to bed.

* * *

I love this chapter and sorry it is short please review so I know how I am doing

only one person has reviewed my store so in till I get at least 10 reviews I am not going to write more and also I am letting you pick the name

A) Fairy host club

B) Ouran tail

C) forbidden love (because of thalia and gray)

for the reviews, I am not counting the ones that say please write more or ones that only have a vote for the name you can vote but you also have to put a real review also please fav. and fallow


	10. Chapter 10 good morning

chapter ten

(Back to La's P.O.V.) I start to wake up but the room around me doesn't look like my room. I sit up "What happened last night" I say out loud by accident. "You don't remember now I am sad." I look at the door and see Blu "The last thing I remember is falling asleep at the picnic" "After that I had my driver bring us here so I didn't have to wake you and you woke up when came down my driveway. Does none of this ring a bell?" "Sorry if I wake up in the middle of the night I don't remember it." "Can we still go to the movies at 7ish?" "Yes. um where are my clothes?" "They are in the laundry. Lizzy is going to bring you some clothes that you can pick out and were." "Ok" "Oh and you can keep those ." "Thanks." "Good morning." "Hi Lizzy" "Hi Blu I have some outfits for miss Alanna." "Thank you and La you can take whatever you like and Lizzy will help you. "Ok um can I take a shower?" "Ok I will go and leave you two girls to get ready and Gray and I will make breakfast is there anything you want like in particular La?" "I like anything for breakfast except breakfast." "I see ok we will whip something up." Blu says with a smile and then leaves. "The young masters love making stuff to eat come on let's get you cleaned up." "Ok but I can shower myself." "yes miss. I will wait here for you." I go and take a nice shower and think about random stuff like what is your cousin's step dad to you, your step uncle? I get done with my shower and then go back in the room which is conveniently contacted to the bedroom "Miss Alanna what would you like to wear?" "um something comfy I am going out with my sister today… and can I also have something nice… Blu and I are going out tonight." "Sure." She get a some sweatpants and a sweatshirt that were both cute and I put them on she also gives me this pink strapless dress with sparkles on it adorable. "La come on down breakfast is ready." Lizzy shows me to the dining room "This morning we have pierogies and kielbasa casserole" blu announced "thanks." We eat then i leave and tell Blu I will be ready at 7 so we can go to the movies.

* * *

only one person has reviewed my store so in till I get at least 10 reviews I am not going to write more and also I am letting you pick the name

A) Fairy host club

B) Ouran tail

C) forbidden love (because of thalia and gray)

for the reviews, I am not counting the ones that say please write more or ones that only have a vote for the name you can vote but you also have to put a real review also please fav. and fallow


	11. Chapter 11 sister time

Chapter eleven

"So how is ouron?" Lucy asked.

"It is good... I guess i have only been there for two days." I say.

"Yeah so how has me little sis been?"

"She has been good... let's go to hot topic i love that store." i say and we go we end up spending 3 hours in that store we then got kicked out because we didn't buy anything we then walked around of an hour.

"Hey what is going on with you and blu?" she asked.

"Nothing." i say

"Sure that is like saying there is nothing going on with me and natsu." she says

"Fine we are going on a date tonight at 7... you know i hate when you make me tell you things."

"Let's get you a new dress." lucy says

"I have on that his maid gave me."

"Yeah no you are not wearing it you have to wear something he has never seen or has never seen you in." she says

"Soooooooo I can were anything in my closet." I say with a smile lucy just rolls her eyes we go into macy's and i find this light blue dress that has sparkles all over it.

"You do know we are just going to the movies right?"

"Yes I do you are wearing this dress." she says and i roll my eyes she buys me the dress and then we go back to my house and i get dressed and lucy does my hair.

* * *

ok to clarify some things i am changing alanna/la to Alison/Ali but i am not reposting the 10 chapters that say Alanna/La also Ali/La is younger then lucy that might be a bit confusing because i might have said twin sister but that is not the case.


	12. AN PLEASE READ NEW STORY

hey this is just an autors note i have another fairy tail story that i will be putting up maybe on a diffent acount when i do put it up i will put a link in the comments for you guys here is an exert of it... please tell me what you think of it

also i dont own fairy tail i only own Elisabeth, Kaltin and Blu

Elisabeth skyler: Erza's little sister.

Kaltin heartfilia/Eucliffe: lucy's twin sister/best friend/ sting's little sister and rouge's "little sister" (things will make more sense in the back grounds.) (nicknames are Katy(only for lucy) kk (only for blu) and k (only for eliza))

Blu fullbuster: gray's "dead" twin brother

Elisabeth's background: we have to start when erza was taken to the tower of heavens that day when Erza's village was attacked her parents were the only two adults that got away they all left together she was behind them and fell her parents didn't know and kept running the people got erza and her parents got away once they realized erza was not with them it was too late the way they came was engulfed in flames (natsu. (jk not natsu I just had to put that there.)) nine months later Elisabeth/Eliza Erza skyler was born now for when she first found out about her the magic she now uses today this was at the age of 11 and will be written in her P.O.V.

Eliza 11 years old's P.O.V.

"Eliza you stay right here and don't move we have to check in the luggage."

"Yes mom." I said and my mom and dad go to check in the luggage once they leave I hear something in the other train station so I walked over to the window since both stations sure this one wall so two trains can ran at the same time and I see a sword magically and a girl fighting with it. It then turned into a spare then twin swords then some guy with a weird haircut appeared and cut all of these guys hair and weapons the first girl then changed her armor into a pair of swords and armor and she takes out most of the guys

"That is the queen of the fairies titania-"

"ELIZA! GET OVER HERE!" my mom yells

"The games will have already started when we get there Eliza" my dad says

"Ok dad." I say and we get on the train and go to the games My Heart was racing what did I just see one minute the one girl was wearing one thing and then just as if in a flash of light she changed into a totally different outfit it was amazing she looked so cool in some way I felt weird like we were somehow connected in away but how I told my parents and they said she was using magic to change into her different outfits. Later that night I started to learn requip magic.

(no one's P.O.V.) It would be eight years before she gets to see Erza again.

And that is the end of Eliza's background.

Katlin's background: For this one we also have to start befor she was born. The Heartfilias and The Eucliffes were really good friend before the Eucliffes moved. the women of the two families got pregnant at the same time and were due on the same day they were both expecting one baby girl well that day came and marin Eucliffe had a miscarriage and Layla Heartfilia had twins since both families were close they came to an agreement the Eucliffes could adopt Katlin if and only if the twins spent a lot of time together and got to know each other and that is what happened up until the day Layla passed away. About two days after Layla passed ashton Eucliffe got a new job offer that he couldn't resist the twins tried to stay in touch but life got in the way and the soon lost touch and when lucy ran away they really had no way of staying in touch because no one knew where she went. About three years after the tenrou incensed her parents died.

Katlin's p.o.v. the night her parents died.

"The nurse said you needed to tell me something." I say as I walk into my mom and dad's hospital room they had been in a car crash last week.

"It is about Lucy." my dad says

"Do you know where she is?" I ask

"No but you need to know who she really is two you." my mom says

"What do you mean she is my best friend." I say

"That is true but there is something else... Katlin, Lucy is your twin sister."

"How is that possible?" I ask and they exslapen what happened when me and lucy were born and what happened and all that good stuff.

"Why are you just now telling me this?" I was so mad they didn't tell me.

"We didn't want you to feel like they didn't love you so we didn't tell you." my dad said

"Are you kidding me I know they love me... and Layla... she died... without knowing how much I love her." I say and storm out later that night I get a call that both of my parents died I cried for three hours because I didn't go back after I stormed out. (no one's P.O.V) she then moved to the city where she met Eliza.

Blu's background... in short deliora killed his parents you know what happened to gray but blu thought gray was dead blu grieved because he was out of town with a friend he and katlin became good friends when she moved to the town he was living in with a friend and one day befor the galuna island listened like a week before leno and blu literally run into each other and blu finds out gray is alive and goes looking for him. They find each other right before the grand magic games.


End file.
